The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 56-75955, a prior art fuel injection valve has, in a housing, a swirl plate provided with a guide hole receiving a ball and a swirl passage for introducing fuel substantially in a tangential direction into the guide hole.
In the above-described prior art, consideration has not been given to the part that, when the pressurized fuel is passed through the swirl passage and the four fuel passage holes in communication with the swirl passage, the inherent energy of the fuel must be converted sufficiently into swirl velocity energy with little loss Thus the prior art has a problem that it is not possible to effectively spray the fuel.